meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 013b
9:53:52 PM Kate: Amara heads into the courtyard. There's a lot of nice moss in there, very decorative, very pretty. 9:54:25 PM Amara: Amara plops onto a bench 9:55:44 PM Amara: She starts singing a soft little tune to Tikkara, and tearing up as she does so. 9:56:09 PM Kate: Tikkara coos a little bit, and hums along! It's weird and high pitched, but it's on key. 9:56:46 PM | Edited 9:56:57 PM Amara: I am so sorry Tikkara. I just…I don't know what to do... 9:56:51 PM Jamaros: ...Amara? You ok? 9:57:02 PM Kate: Tikkara nuzzles her. 9:57:34 PM Jamaros: ...honey? 9:57:54 PM Amara: Amara sighs. "I think the answer is rather obvious, is it not?" 9:58:09 PM Jamaros: Don't worry, no one is eating Tik. 9:58:35 PM Jamaros: Aly was just making a very distasteful comment. 9:58:42 PM Jamaros: ...Or, really, was being Aly. 9:58:56 PM Amara: Amara nods. "I know. I know. " 9:59:12 PM Jamaros: ...what's the matter? 9:59:22 PM Amara: You were right. 9:59:42 PM Jamaros: ...Well, that goes without saying, but what was I right about exactly? 9:59:49 PM Amara: Amara glares. 9:59:59 PM Jamaros: Just kidding! 10:00:27 PM Amara: You choose *now* to joke around? 10:00:41 PM Jamaros: Clearly my timing has not improved. 10:01:01 PM Jamaros: ...this is about Tik, isn't it? 10:01:32 PM Amara: I don't know if I can do it. What if….what if something happens to her because of us? What if those assassins get her? 10:01:55 PM Jamaros: You won't let that happen. 10:02:03 PM Jamaros: *We* won't let that happen. 10:02:15 PM Jamaros: We have an ever increasing family who will stand by us. 10:02:34 PM Jamaros: And I don't mean our fathers. 10:02:44 PM Jamaros: Jamaros motions back to the kitchen where the others are. 10:03:08 PM Amara: No one has even mentioned Maya these past couple of days. I'm losing hope in finding her. 10:03:13 PM Kate: Tikkara: Father *bad.* 10:03:22 PM Jamaros: ...Yeah, I am too. 10:03:49 PM Jamaros: We're running out of leads to follow with Maya...and then we keep getting distracted. 10:04:57 PM Amara: I know it sounds terrible, but I keep getting the feeling that maybe Alydia doesn't really want to find her sister. I mean, here we are, could be looking for her, but instead we're doing jobs for a lich so that she can have her body back. It's just weird... 10:05:33 PM Jamaros: Her priorities are weird...but we came down here in the first place to find her sister. 10:05:44 PM Jamaros: I don't think she'd go to all this trouble just to give up. 10:06:05 PM Jamaros: I think she's just trying to fix what she knows how before tackling the bigger problems. 10:06:53 PM Amara: That seems a bit counterproductive, but maybe that's just weird Isanya thinking. Anyways, I guess we should head back to the others. 10:07:18 PM Jamaros: ...Um...something that we should probably talk about. 10:07:29 PM Jamaros: The assassins thing...that's a me thing and...well... 10:07:48 PM Jamaros: ...Look, I really don't want to say this...especially after everything leading up to this but maybe... 10:08:03 PM Jamaros: ...Maybe we decided to do this... 10:08:10 PM Jamaros: Jamaros points between the two of us 10:08:17 PM Jamaros: At a really bad time in our lives. 10:08:36 PM Amara: Amara sighs and walks back to the kitchen. 10:08:46 PM Jamaros: ...yeah...or we can do that... 10:08:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads back to the kitchen. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom